


Someone Entirely New

by Randompony03



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: Virgil had been missing all day, he hadn't even come out for meals. Concerned, Patton goes to check on him. After a bit of comfort, makeup, and laughter, the unexpected happens.





	Someone Entirely New

It had been awful quiet all day. Of course, that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, except it was. It concerned Patton to no end. When it was quiet like this, that meant Virgil wasn’t around. The anxious side liked his privacy and was often known to hide away in his room for a bit of alone time. Still, he hadn’t come out all day. Not even for breakfast. 

Patton was used to having him come out eventually, even if it was just for meals. The mindscape felt so empty without him bickering with or teasing one of the others. He put down the fresh tray of cookies that he had been stress baking. Taking off his oven mitts, he decided it would be best if he checked up on Virgil.

Climbing up the stairs, he made his way down to the end of the hall to the purple door with many notes and signs warning the outsider not to enter or face some form of punishment. Patton knocked a few times to let Virgil know he was there before opening the door. They had developed this system long ago since Patton liked to spend time with Virgil who decided he could tolerate his presence. The moral side found Virgil laying on the plush lavender carpet of his room with his phone propped up next to him. Soft music played from the device as he sniffled a bit. Patton noticed there were black streaks running over the bridge of his nose, signifying that he had been crying.

Patton rushed over and sat down next to him. Virgil looked up at him and tried to wipe away the tear streaks on his face. The dad figure gently rubbed his arm. “What’s wrong kiddo?” he asked, concern in his voice. Virgil sniffled again. “I don’t know.” He buried half his face in the carpet. Patton frowned a bit. “How don’t you know?” Virgil shrugged. “I just don’t. I just..don’t...feel good.” He brought a sleeved hand up to wipe his eyes again, smearing his eyeshadow more. 

“Well, what are you listening to?” Patton asked him, trying to change the subject to something Virgil might enjoy. The anxious side reached out to shift the screen into Patton’s view. Patton leaned over and saw the song title. “Sleepyhead?” He asked looking back over to Virgil. He nodded in response. “Do you listen to this often?” Patton asked since he had never seen Virgil listen to it. Virgil sighed and sat up. He figured he’d have to engage in conversation with Patton for longer than he anticipated, so he may as well sit up. “I usually only listen to it when I’m upset.” He hugged himself, starting to shrink in. Patton placed a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder. Virgil came a bit out of the cave of himself. The moral side pulled a tissue out of his pocket. He handed it to his ‘dark strange son’. The dark side took the tissue and blew his nose. Patton pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Virgil’s eyes clean. The anxious side tried to cover his face due to the lack of his usual eyeshadow.

Patton crinkled his face in amusement. He chuckled a bit. Virgil peaked out from his fingers. Why was Patton laughing at him? The father figure figment stood up and grabbed something off of a nearby dresser. He sat by the anxious side once more, eyeshadow palette now in hand. “Let’s put that cool makeup back on!” He laughed. Despite himself, Virgil smiled. He put his hands down and turned his face so Patton would have easy access. Patton opened the palette and smeared some of the black shadow onto the brush. He raised it to Virgil’s face. “Look up kiddo.” He instructed. Virgil did just that, and Patton began to swipe the color under his eyes. After a few quick moments, Patton put the brush up and closed the palette. Virgil looked across to the mirror on the floor in front of them. Surprisingly, Patton had actually done a really good job. “Where’d you learn how to layer eyeshadow?” Virgil asked, turning to the other. Patton beamed. “Sometimes Roman and I give each other makeovers. He’s given me a lot of tips.” Virgil tried to imagine what kinds of things Patton would do to Roman’s appearance. It mostly involved putting lots of little ribbons and barrettes in his hair, and he couldn’t help but crack a smile. He snorted and tried to stifle laughter with his jacket sleeve. Patton started to laugh, which made Virgil break. Soon the both of them were heartily laughing together, not specifically at anything. 

Patton wiped away a tear and took a moment to breathe. He wrapped his arms around Virgil, who actually relaxed into his hold. “I’m so glad you’re feeling better now, son!” Virgil smirked. “Yeah, me too.” He closed his eyes. A soft glow of light overtook their forms. The two of them seemed to meld into one being.

Pagil sat on the ground, legs propped up on the heel of each foot and arms wrapped around himself. He stared down at himself for a moment before shrugging and laying down, cuddling into himself more. 

Hours later, Roman came up the stairs. It had just been Logan and him sitting in the living room, which had ended in a heated debate, causing him to form a headache. They had both decided to separate instead of continuing to go at it. The prince made his way to Virgil’s room. Right now, all he wanted was to curl up with his boyfriend and be comforted by his constant want to do nothing. 

Roman pulled his lips up into a smile. “Virgiiiil” he called out to the anxious side in a sing-song voice while lightly rapping on his door. He pushed the door open to find a sleeping figure on the floor. He did not recognize the person. Who was this strange side in Virgil’s room? Why was he here? The sleeping side stretched, similar to a cat, and sat up. He looked up at Roman. A small smile formed onto his face. “Hello, Roman.” He whispered out. There was something familiar about him. Perhaps it was the pair of Warby Parkers resting atop his nose, or the dark eyeshadow under his eyes. Perhaps it was the cat hoodie with flannel patches sewn onto it that was tied around his shoulders. 

“Do I, know you?” He asked the supposed stranger. The mystery side smiled up at him. “I’m a couple someone’s you know.” Someones? Roman cocked his head. Pagil moved the hoodie sleeves dangling in front of his chest to the side to reveal a symbol depicting a black heart over a familiar storm cloud. Roman looked at the other’s face in confusion. It was starting to click, but he wasn’t sure he believed it. “Patton? Vigil?” He asked each eye. Pagil nodded. “I think we fused” he breathed, looking down at himself. Roman stared. That made so much more sense. He looked down, feeling a tad hurt. He and Virgil had fused a few times before. It was something very intimate and special between them. It was a little disheartening to think of Virgil fusing with someone else. “As you and I did, eh Virgil” There was a small bit of strain in his voice.

Pagil’s eyebrows knit in concern. The same light from earlier emitted from him. Quickly, his form split in two. When the light stopped, Virgil got up and ran to Roman. He gently grabbed his hands. “Roman are you ok?” a familiar concern rested in Virgil’s eyes. Roman leaned forward and rested his forehead on Virgil’s. “Everything’s alright. It’s just strange to see you fused with another is all.” He gave him a weak smile. The anxious side took his hands back and placed them onto either side of the Prince’s face. “Roman, I promise that no matter who I fuse with, you will always be the most important person to me.” He tried to reassure him. Virgil pressed forward a bit and laid a gentle kiss on Roman’s lips. A soft light overtook them.

When the light died down, Rogil stood where the two sides had once been. Patton stood in front of him. He had his phone out and snapped a photo. The fusion smirked. “Hello Patton, back to being my personal paparazzi, eh?” The moral side giggled. “Hi, Rogil! You bet, I love it when you’re around!” Rogil laughed. “Well, you may as well get as many photos as you can while I’m still young and beautiful. Can’t do anything about it later. Getting plastic surgery in your late 70s, it’s kind of like painting your house as the fire approaches. Just die, there’s no shame in it.” The fusion laughed at his own joke. Patton shook his head, smile still on his lips. “You have no shame do you, son?” he joked. “None at all.” Rogil responded.


End file.
